Removable hair clipper attachments are common in the hair clipper field. The comb attachments have comb teeth that space the cutting blade on the hair clipper a desired distance from scalp or skin of the user.
Comb attachments are available in a variety of sizes, and are often sold in a kit with a hair clipper. Conventional comb attachments are secured to the stationary blade of the hair clipper by side walls on the outermost teeth on both sides of the comb attachment that guide the attachment along the sides of the stationary cutting blade, grooves that secure the front of the comb attachment to the cutting edge of the stationary blade, and a flexible clip that snaps over the back of the stationary blade to secure the comb attachment in place. In some cases, though, finger pressure on the attachment is misplaced, making attachment awkward. Thus, there is a need for comb attachments for hair clippers that guide the thumb or finger to an appropriate pressure point for installation.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide new and improved comb attachments for hair clippers.
Another object is to provide new and improved comb attachments for hair clippers that facilitate the application of pressure at an appropriate location in the attachment when securing the attachment to the stationary blade of a hair clipper.